Scuttlebutt
Scuttlebutt is one of the two secondary antagonists (alongside Chief McBrusque) in An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island. He is Dr. Dithering's associate. He is always poking around to see what the doctor is up to. The doctor believes him to just be a curious fellow. He is really a spy for the factory owners to see if there is anything to owners want from him. When they finally reached the underground village, Scuttlebutt was attempting to steal many of the belongings of the Indians and was put in there jail until they all left the village. He later becomes a guide and partner to the savage Chief McBrusque. After the final battle, he and McBrusque were assumed to have drowned. He has a British accent and is rather clumsy. He was voiced by , who is best known as the voice of Crypt Keeper in HBO's Tales from the Crypt franchise and Meeko in Disney's Pocahontas. Biography Scuttlebutt is first seen creeping around the Museum of Natural History, following Fievel, Tony, Tiger, and Dr. Dithering whilst sticking to the shadows. He soon bursts out of a file cabinet, claiming that he was merely organizing the doctor's files. He then pulls over "the large magnifier" (really just a magnifying glass) and holds up an old piece of parchment that Fievel and Tony found while exploring an abandoned subway tunnel. Dithering is easily able to recognize it as a document made by Native Americans (or, to be more specific, the mice who lived with them) of the Lenape tribe. Later, Scuttlebutt is seen reclining whilst Fievel and Dithering examine the parchment; however, Dr. Dithering makes a sudden realization, startling Scuttlebutt and causing him to land in a cauldron of sticky stuff (which he doesn't notice until he asks what's going on). That night, Scuttlebutt (along with Fievel, Tiger and Dr. Dithering) visits Tony (who had apparently quit his job at the cheese factory after having shown up to work late, which caused him to lose a week's pay), where Dithering shares the news that what Fievel and Tony found was a treasure map. Naturally, everyone is excited; however, when Fievel wants to go looking for the treasure, his parents deny him, being naturally concerned for his safety. However, with some help from Dr. Dithering and Tony, Fievel is able to convince his parents to let him go on the expedition. Dr. Dithering then asks Scuttlebutt to help him gather supplies, but the rat (who was watching the whole discussion) has mysteriously vanished; most unbeknownst to the heroes, he has run off to inform his true employers of what he has found out. Next, when Scuttlebutt visits the big cheese club, it is revealed that the only reason he helps Dr. Dithering is that he is a spy working for the factory owners, keeping an eye out for anything that they might want for themselves. After being introduced to Chief McBrusque (who has never met him because there is a lack of any broken bones, which causes everyone except Scuttlebutt to laugh pleasantly), he then asks if they might be interested in a treasure map. Though it seems obvious that they're not after the map, they are after the treasure that waits at the end of the line. The next day, in the ruins of Beach's Pneumatic Subway (where Fievel and Tony found the map), Fievel's family wishes the group good luck and provides a container of matzo ball soup (even though the group has plenty of supplies, which are "easy to carry" as Dr. Dithering says, to which Scuttlebutt remarks "That's a matter of opinion). Presented in a montage, the group slowly makes their way through the underground maze that leads to the treasure. Scuttlebutt ends up bringing up the rear, constantly complaining of the massive weight on his back, making silent remarks of how if he were in charge, "the only thing at the end of the line... would be the end of the line!" As they journey on, the group hears what sounds like running water. Though Scuttlebutt doubts that Native Americans had indoor plumbing, Dr. Dithering makes the correct assumption that they are in close proximity to an underground river. Soon afterward, they stumble upon writings that tell of a cataclysm (i.e. an invasion or flood) that threatened the mice and forced them underground. Only a few seconds afterward, Scuttlebutt ends up crushed by Tiger, who was scared when the group got too far away. Though the group is mystified by the Native American architecture, their amazement turns to fear when Tiger unintentionally sets off a gauntlet of traps, splitting the group up. Scuttlebutt ends up with Dr. Dithering and is forced to dodge a massive supply of arrows (which are easily absorbed by the supplies, as Scuttlebutt soon finds). Having dodged or escaped the traps, the group breaks through an old stone barrier and finds, of all things, a village underground... as well as the fact that they're trapped. Unfortunately, the natives don't initially take kindly to the explorers. The chief soon arrives and, though he is unwilling to trust the group at first, Fievel's peace offering (the matzo ball soup, which the natives believe is a strong form of medicine) does improve relations and gets them out of the net. When the doctor asks why the natives are there (since "there haven't been Native Americans in New York for 200 years"), the chief explains that, years ago, their ancestors watched as the Europeans came to America, "bringing disease, gunpowder and cats" and began mistreating the locals, killing many and scaring off the rest. Realizing that the European mice would likely do the same thing, the ancestors ran off, taking refuge underground. Worried that the natives will scalp them, Scuttlebutt tries to run but fails. Luckily, they are peaceful and, to prove it, they will have a feast. Until then, the chief's daughter, Cholena, is given as a guide. Scuttlebutt is slightly annoyed by this, but the sudden embrace from Tankho, Cholena's handmaiden, doesn't give him much to say except "Then again, that bit about scalping doesn't sound so bad". During the feast, Scuttlebutt sees his chance to rob them all blind from one of the huts. However, unbeknownst to him, he is being followed by a love-struck Tankho. Later, Scuttlebutt enters another hut with Tankho behind him, and is soon startled by her off-screen, and doesn't want her getting close to him (You again! Back off!), but Tankho sees all the valuables that the rat stole from the tribe(Tankho:(Gasp!) You are stealing!, Scuttlebutt: And what are you gonna do about it?), and flings him into a pile of watermelons. After the incident, the tribe captured him and was taken to Dr. Dithering to be scolded by him. Scuttlebutt tries to reason with him that he was only tiding things up but to no avail. Later on, Scuttlebutt was set free back to the surface, but he will never again be in Dr. Dithering's team due to his betrayal. After this, he reports about the tribe's existence to the factory owners and this gives Mr. Grasping, the leader of the group, a plot to start an angry mob against the Indians, just so they can keep their workers in line. Throughout the rest of the movie, Scuttlebutt begins to partner up with Chief McBrusque. He used Scuttlebutt as a guide to the Indian Cave, which he reluctantly agrees. As he tags along with the Police, Scuttlebutt constantly tries to warn them about certain traps, which McBrusque refuses to listen and continues to abuse Scuttlebutt. Once defeated by Fievel and the Tribe, McBrusque and Scuttlebutt were forced to retreat. When Fievel and his friends were tasked to seal up the tunnel by using gunpowder, McBrusque and Scuttlebutt returned for round two. Scuttlebutt tries to Keep a Hold of Tony, but Tanya stops him by punching him in the face. As soon as the gunpowder was light up, it explodes, causing it to seal up the tunnel with water. McBrusque and Scuttlebutt tried to escape, but they were too late as they fell and fell down into the river, where they both drowned. Gallery Mc brusque.png Chief McBrusque.jpg Scuttlebutt1.png|Scuttlebutt Scuttlebutt.png Mr. Scuttlebutt.jpg|Scuttlebutt smiling Scuttlebutt's intro.png|Scuttlebutt's Introduction Scuttlebutt Treasure.png|"Treasure??" Scuttlebutt meets McBrusque.png|Scuttlebutt meets Chief McBrusque Scuttlebutt scared.png|Scuttlebutt scared McBrusque Toplofty and Scuttlebutt.png|McBrusque, Toplofty, and Scuttlebutt Scuttlebutt and Fievel.png|Scuttlebutt and Fievel Paining.jpg|Scuttlebutt with the others Scuttlebutt and Tankho.png|Scuttlebutt and Tankho Scuttlebutt stealing.png|Scuttlebutt stealing Mr. Grasping and McBrusque.png|Mr. Grasping with Chief McBrusque and Scuttlebutt An American Tail The Treasure of Manhattan Island 15.png McBrusque and Scuttlebutt.png|McBrusque and Scuttlebutt Scuttlebutt and Mcbrusque gasp.png|McBrusque and Scuttlebutt shocked Mcbrusque and Scuttlebutt's deaths.png|McBrusque and Scuttlebutt caught in the waterfall falling to their deaths Chief McBrusque's and Scuttlebutt's death.png|McBrusque and Scuttlebutt's deaths Trivia *He and Chief McBrusque are the only villains in the American Tail series to die. *Scuttlebutt's name is a slang usage means gossip and rumors, a term for a cask used to serve water. *Interestingly, despite being a secondary antagonist of the film, Scuttlebutt has the most screentime out of any of the villains in the third film and serves as the Heavy alongside McBrusque to the film's plot. Normally, this will make him the main villain, however, the real main antagonist of the film is Mr. Grasping, the leader of the Factory Owners. Grasping and his two colleagues are responsible for ordering Scuttlebutt to steal from the Indians and betray Dr. Dithering and his allies. *Unlike the other antagonists of the third film, Scuttlebutt is not pure evil and is more comedic than any of them, even more so than Mr. O'Bloat. He also gets terrified by the actions of McBrusque and he does have some standards. *Scuttlebutt is one of the most comedic antagonists in the American Tail film series, alongside Digit, Twitch, and T.R. Chula. Navigation Category:Comedy Villains Category:Animals Category:Spy Category:Movie Villains Category:Minion Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cowards Category:Traitor Category:Thief Category:Mongers Category:Male Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Incompetent Category:Deceased Category:Scapegoat Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Saboteurs Category:Conspirators Category:Liars